


Top Dog

by kingstoken



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Lucky was just baffled by what his human friend was doing
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Top Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillClaudio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillClaudio/gifts).



Clint moved the treat in his hand in a circular motion, to indicate to Lucky that he should roll over. Lucky was just baffled by what his human friend was doing. Clint got down on the floor and placed Lucky on his side, then physically rolled Lucky over. Lucky thought this was some new game, and popped up from his roll, and used his body weight to push against Clint's side, throwing Clint off balance, then climbed on top of him. Clint sighed, then gave up for second and just laid there with 80lbs of retriever weighing him down.

"What are you doing?" asked Kate, as she breezed into the room. _Of course she shows up now_ thought Clint.

"I'm trying to teach Lucky a new trick" he said looking up at her.

"You're trying to teach him to sit on your back?"

"No, it was something else, this just happened." 

"Uh ah, well then, you have to wonder who's teaching who in this situation" she said amused. 

"Katie, you're not helping." 

"Oh, by the way, I brought pizza." Recognizing that word, Lucky jumped off Clint's back, but then turned around, and ate the treat still in Clint's hand, before jauntily following Kate out of the room.


End file.
